Sonic Rivals 2
''Sonic Rivals 2 ''– gra wyścigowo-platformowa z [[Seria Sonic the Hedgehog|serii Sonic the Hedgehog]]. Została stworzona przez Backbone Entertainment, pod nadzorem Sega Studio USA, a wydana na konsolę PlayStation Portable w 2007 roku. Jest to sequel Sonic Rivals z poprzedniego roku. Jednocześnie jest to druga i ostatnia gra z serii na konsolę PSP. Fabuła Sonic & Tails Tails wezwał Sonica do Blue Coast Zone, ponieważ zaczął badać tajemniczego zniknięcia Chao. Bohaterowie podejrzewali, że za porwania odpowiada Eggman, który przebywa na tej samej wyspie co oni. Sonic i Tails postanowili się rozdzielić, aby zapytać Knucklesa i Rouge o to co robią na wyspie. Sonic podążył za Knucklesem, od którego dowiedział się że Główny Szmaragd znowu zaginął. Po zgromadzeniu informacji niebieski jeż postanowił jako pierwszy złapać Eggmana, ale Knuckles zaczął go gonić. Tymczasem Tails próbował wypytać Rouge o jej poczynania. Nietoperzyca odpowiedziała że po prostu szuka skarbów. Sama wyciągnęła od Tailsa informację o tym, że szuka Eggmana. Rouge postanowiła powiedzieć o tym doktorowi, ale Tails nie chciał aby jego plany się wydały. Wkrótce Sonic i Tails spotkali Eggmana (którym tak naprawdę był przebrany Eggman Nega). Doktor udawał że nic nie wie o zaginięciach Chao i zaatakował bohaterów swoją nową maszyną. Sonic i Tails zdołali ją zniszczyć, lecz Eggman uciekł do Sunset Forest Zone. Obaj znaleźli tam kartkę, która opisywała tajemniczego Ifrita. Sonic postanowił ją zostawić i ruszać dalej. Tails jednak wciąż zastanawiał się, czy może mieć to związek z Chao. W lesie Sonic spotkał Silvera, który był bardzo nerwowy i niecierpliwy. Sonic postanowił znaleźć Eggmana przed nim, więc zaczął biec. Tymczasem Tails odkrył, że cały czas śledził go Espio. Kameleon chciał dowiedzieć się więcej na temat zaginięć Chao, ale Tails musiał wracać do Sonica. Bohaterowie ponownie spotkali Eggmana, który przerażony zabrał im kartkę dotyczącą Ifrita. Następnie zaatakował ich swoim Egg Crawlerem, ale został pokonany. Sonic i Tails dotarli do Neon Palace Zone, gdzie znaleźli kolejną kartkę, opisującą niszczycielskie zdolności Ifrita, oraz jego zdolność do zniewalania dusz. Wkrótce spotkali Shadowa i Metal Sonica, po czym postanowili się rozdzielić aby to zbadać. Nie dowiedzieli się jednak niczego, ponieważ gdy każdy z nich dogonił swojego rywala, musiał stoczyć z nim walkę. Później Sonic i Tails znowu spotkali Eggmana i pokonali jego Egg Dealera. We Frontier Canyon Zone bohaterowie odkryli kolejna kartkę, w której opisano zniszczenia dokonane przez Ifrita. Spotkali następnie Knucklesa i Rouge, którzy szukali Głównego Szmaragdu. Mieli już Detektor Szmaragdów, ale potrzebne im były pierścienie do zasilenia go. Sonic i Tails postanowili je znaleźć. Niestety Espio i Silver ukradli pierścienie. W trakcie pościgu za złodziejami, Sonic i Tails znowu spotkali Eggmana, który obiecał im zdradzić część swojego planu, jeśli go pokonają. Po zniszczeniu Egg Bulla Eggman wyjawił, że planuje wprowadzić do tego świata Ifrita, poprzez portal znajdujący się w Mystic Haunt Zone. Sonic i Tails ruszyli w pościg i znaleźli nawiedzony dom. Bohaterowie rozdzielili się w Mystic Haunt Zone. Zaatakowały ich tam Mimic Ghost, które zmieniały kształt. Sonic i Tails znaleźli w końcu Eggmana, który wyglądał dla nich dziwnie. Sonic stwierdził, że doktor musiał zostać opętany przez ducha. Postanowili więc zaatakować doktora. Po zniszczeniu Egg Phantoma, Sonic i Tails znaleźli pokój pełen porwanych Chao. Bohaterowie uwolnili je, a Tails zabrał je w bezpieczne miejsce. Później Sonic i Tails wskoczyli do portalu, który przeniósł ich do wymiaru Chaotic Inferno Zone. Bohaterowie postanowili znaleźć Eggmana, zanim portal się zamknie. Przybyli jednak za późno, gdyż Ifrit już się przebudził. W zależności od postaci gracza, Ifrit przejął kontrolę nad umysłem Sonica (w wersji Tailsa), lub Tailsa (w wersji Sonica). Mimo wszystko Ifrita udało się zniszczyć. Po wykonanym zadaniu bohaterowie postanowili wrócić do domu i odpocząć w Ogrodzie Chao. Knuckles & Rouge Główny Szmaragd znowu zaginął, a Knuckles zaczął go szukać. Poszukiwania doprowadziły go do Blue Coast Zone, gdzie kolczatka spotkał Rouge. Nietoperzyca zaproponowała mu pomoc, pod warunkiem że Knuckles znajdzie dla niej Szmaragdy Chaosu. Nie mając wielkiego wyboru Knuckles postanowił połączyć siły z Rouge. Oboje rozdzielili się, aby spotkać Sonica i Tailsa. W trakcie rozmowy z niebieskim jeżem, Knuckles wyjawił dlaczego sprzymierzył się z Rouge. Po zgromadzeniu informacji niebieski jeż postanowił jako pierwszy złapać Eggmana, który przebywał na tej wyspie, ale Knuckles zaczął go gonić. Tymczasem Tails próbował wypytać Rouge o jej poczynania. Nietoperzyca odpowiedziała że po prostu szuka skarbów. Sama wyciągnęła od Tailsa informację o tym, że szuka Eggmana. Rouge postanowiła powiedzieć o tym doktorowi, ale Tails nie chciał aby jego plany się wydały. Wkrótce Knuckles i Rouge spotkali Eggmana (którym tak naprawdę był przebrany Eggman Nega). Doktor udawał jednak, że nic nie wie o zaginięciu Głównego Szmaragdu. Zamiast tego zaatakował bohaterów swoją nową maszyną. Knuckles i Rouge zdołali ją zniszczyć, lecz Eggman uciekł do Sunset Forest Zone. Tam Rouge powiedziała Knucklesowi, że w poszukiwaniach pomoże im Detektor Szmaragdów, który ma przy sobie doktor. Knuckles i Rouge rozdzielili się. Shadow podążył za Knucklesem i próbował go powstrzymać, natomiast Metal Sonic śledził Rouge. Bohaterowie ponownie spotkali Eggmana, który zaatakował ich swoim Egg Crawlerem, ale został pokonany. Knuckles i Rouge zabrali mu Detektor Szmaragdów i udali się do Neon Palace Zone. Tam detektor zaczął już wykrywać silne sygnały, lecz pochodziły one od Chao. Knuckles i Rouge postanowili je zignorować i poszukać Szmaragdów Chaosu, oraz Głównego Szmaragdu. W końcu jednak detektor stracił energię i Knuckles musiałby znaleźć pierścienie aby go zasilić. Kolczatka spotkał potem Silvera, który szukał Chao. Knuckles uznał Silvera za wariata, ponieważ ten twierdził że Chao są niezbędne do uratowania świata. Tymczasem Rouge napotkała Espio, który zabrał jej Detektor Szmaragdów i zaczął uciekać. Kameleon podejrzewał, że detektor wykrywał sygnały Szmaragdu Chaosu, na którym usiadł Chao. Rouge zdołał jednak odzyskać detektor. Bohaterowie pokonali następnie pokonali Egg Dealera. We Frontier Canyon Zone Detektor Szmaragdów przestał odbierać sygnały, ale wkrótce ponownie zaczął brzęczeć jak szalony. Knuckles i Rouge rozdzielili się i udali się za Metal Soniciem i Shadowem. Knuckles ruszył w pościg za Metal Soniciem, z którego wydobywał się głos Eggmana. Przez chwilę kolczatka myślał że zgubił robota, ale zauważył jak ten zbiera pierścienie. Kolczatka postanowił mu je zabrać, aby mieć czym zasilić Detektor Szmaragdów. Tymczasem Rouge spotkała Shadowa, który ostrzegł ją przed tym aby uważała na Szmaragdy Chaosu. Kiedy wszystkie siedem zbierze się w jednym miejscu, otwarty zostanie portal do wymiaru Ifrita - potwora zdolnego do zniszczenia całego świata. Rouge zapewniła jeża, że Szmaragdy Chaosu trafią w dobre ręce osoby, która ją wynajęła. Shadow próbował się dowiedzieć kto zlecił Rouge zdobycie Szmaragdów Chaosu, ale nietoperzyca odleciała, ponieważ musiała zachować tajemnicę. Po ucieczce przed Shadowem, Rouge ponownie spotkała Knucklesa. Opowiedziała mu o Ifricie, ale wówczas zjawił się Eggman i postanowił ich wyeliminować, gdyż wiedzieli za dużo. Po pokonaniu Egg Bulla, Knuckles i Rouge udali się do Mystic Haunt Zone. Rouge omal nie wyjawiła, że miała się tu spotkać ze swoim klientem. Szybko poprawiła się, mówiąc Knucklesowi że w pobliżu może być Główny Szmaragd. Oboje rozdzielili się. Knuckles spotkał Espio, który nie miał na niego czasu i zaczął uciekać. Gdy Knuckles szukał pierścieni do Detektora Szmaragdów, napotkał Metal Sonica. Postanowił walczyć z nim, licząc na to że robot doprowadzi go do Eggmana. Rouge tymczasem spotkała Silvera, którego wyśmiała ze względu na to że szukał Chao aby ocalić świat. Zaproponowała mu pomoc w poszukiwaniach, w zamian za Szmaragdy Chaosu. Silver uważał jednak, że jego misja jest poważna i nie ma czasu na takie gierki. W tej sytuacji Rouge postanowiła odlecieć, ale Silver zaczął ją gonić. W końcu Knuckles i Rouge odnaleźli Shadowa i Eggmana, którzy czekali na Szmaragdy Chaosu. Widząc jednak że doktor był jej klientem, Rogue postanowiła nie oddawać mu sześciu Szmaragdów Chaosu. Wkrótce zjawili się Silver i Espio, a Knuckles i Rouge pokonali Egg Phantoma. Pomimo braku siódmego Szmaragdu Chaosu (w rzeczywistości nosił go w sobie Metal Sonic) portal do wymiaru Ifrita otworzył się. Knuckles zaciągnął Rouge do portalu, aby zatrzymać Ifrita. W Chaotic Inferno Zone Knuckles stwierdził że postąpił zbyt gwałtownie. Postanowił znaleźć Rouge i jednocześnie zatrzymać Ifrita. Rouge wylądowała w innym miejscu i również zaczęła szukać kolczatki, aby się na nim zrewanżować. W końcu oboje się spotkali. W zależności od postaci gracza, Ifrit przejął kontrolę nad umysłem Knucklesa (w wersji Rouge), lub Rouge (w wersji Knucklesa). Mimo wszystko Ifrita udało się zniszczyć. Po tym jak potwór został zgładzony, Rouge i Knuckles odkryli że Główny Szmaragd przez cały czas znajdował się w Detektorze Szmaragdów. Rouge pochwaliła Knucklesa za jego odwagę, wykorzystując nieuwagę kolczatki w celu kradzieży Detektora Szmaragdów i Głównego Szmaragdu. Kolczatka zaczął ją gonić, aby odzyskać swój skarb. Shadow & Metal Sonic Będąc w Blue Coast Zone Shadow zauważył, że ktoś za nim podążał. Okazało się, że był to Metal Sonic, z którego wydobywał się głos Eggmana. Doktor potrzebował pomocy jeża, ponieważ światu groziło zniszczenie. Nie miał jednak czasu na wyjaśnienia, ponieważ zjawili się Silver i Espio. Shadow postanowił złapać Silvera, a Metal Sonica wysłał w pościg za Espio. Czarny jeż nie dowiedział się jednak od Silvera niczego. Wkrótce Shadow i Metal Sonic spotkali "Eggmana". Prawdziwy Eggman zdemaskował go jednak jako Eggmana Nega. Shadow i Metal Sonic zniszczyli nową maszynę doktora, który uciekł do Sunset Forest Zone. Metal Sonic przestał tam odbierać sygnały od Eggmana, ale po pewnym czasie odzyskał łączność. Eggman przekazał Shadowowi, że Eggman Nega potrzebuje Szmaragdów Chaosu do zrealizowania swojego planu. Szczegóły nie zostały jednak ujawnione, z powodu zakłócenia transmisji. Wkrótce w lesie zjawili się Knuckles i Rouge. Shadow ruszył za Knucklesem, a Metal Sonic za Rouge. Shadow dowiedział się, że Knuckles szuka Głównego Szmaragdu, do czego potrzebny mu będzie Detektor Szmaragdów będący w rękach Eggmana Nega. Shadow postanowił powstrzymać Knucklesa. Tymczasem Metal Sonic zaczął śledzić Rouge. Bohaterowie spotkali Eggmana, ale Shadow nie był pewien czy to prawdziwy Eggman. Po zniszczeniu Egg Crawlera Shadow i Metal Sonic dotarli do Neon Palace Zone. Kiedy Shadow chciał wysłuchać wiadomości Eggmana, przeszkodzili mu w tym Sonic i Tails. Shadow postanowił zabrać Metal Sonica i odejść w ciche miejsce. Usłyszał tam od Eggmana, że Nega przejął kontrolę nad badnikami i niszczy jego bazę. Doktor rozkazał czarnemu jeżowi zniszczyć roboty, aby odzyskał kontrolę. Tymczasem Eggman we własnej osobie zjawił się i przekazał Metal Sonicowi zadanie odwrócenia uwagi Tailsa i Sonica. Shadow stoczył walkę z Soniciem, aby ten nie przeszkadzał mu w szukaniu Knucklesa i Rouge, a Metal Sonic otrzymał rozkaz zaatakowania Tailsa. Kiedy udało im się zgubić Sonica i Tailsa, Eggman chciał powiedzieć Shadowowi że odkrył z kim komunikował się Nega. Przeszkodzili im w tym jednak zły doktor, a także Sonic i Tails. Shadow i Metal Sonic pokonali jego Egg Dealera. We Frontier Canyon Zone Eggman mógł przekazać czarnemu jeżowi cały plan. Eggman Nega zdobył stare notatki Profesora Geralda Robotnika, opisujące Ifrita - potwora z innego wymiaru. Eggman Nega planuje wpuścić potwora do tego świata, wykorzystując siedem Szmaragdów Chaosu do otwarcia portalu. W kanionie zjawili się wkrótce Knuckles i Rouge. Shadow postanowił porozmawiać z Rouge, a Metal Sonicowi kazał zająć Knucklesa zabieraniem pierścieni do Detektora Szmaragdów. Shadow chciał wiedzieć, ile szmaragdów zebrała Rouge. Wspomniał również Ifrita. Rouge zapewniła jeża, że Szmaragdy Chaosu trafią w dobre ręce osoby, która ją wynajęła. Shadow próbował się dowiedzieć kto zlecił Rouge zdobycie Szmaragdów Chaosu, ale nietoperzyca odleciała, ponieważ musiała zachować tajemnicę. Shadow zaczął ją gonić, ale nie udało mu się jej złapać. Eggman domyślił się, że to Eggman Nega najął Rouge w celu zebrania Szmaragdów Chaosu. Słysząc to, Nega uznał że Shadow i Metal Sonic wiedzą za dużo. Doktor próbował ich wyeliminować. Po pokonaniu Egg Bulla, Shadow i Metal Sonic udali się do Mystic Haunt Zone. Rouge również już tu była, mając przy sobie sześć Szmaragdów Chaosu. Eggman przekazał wiadomość, że zjawi się w nawiedzonej siedzibie, aby odebrać szmaragdy. Shadow postanowił ruszyć za ostatnim szmaragdem, a Metal Sonica wysłał w celu zatrzymania Knucklesa i Rouge. Po drodze Metal Sonic spotkał Silvera, którego postanowił powstrzymać. Shadow również spotkał srebrnego jeża, który powiedział mu tylko tyle że czegoś szuka. Shadow domyślił się, że obaj szukają tego samego. Kiedy toczyli walkę, Metal Sonic musiał zmierzyć się z Knucklesem. Tymczasem wewnątrz siedziby Shadow spotkał Eggmana i powiadomił go o tym że Knuckles i Rouge zbliżają się. Kiedy Shadow powiedział że wraz z Metal Soniciem będzie szukał ostatniego szmaragdu, zjawili się Knuckles i Silver. Shadow usłyszał wtedy śmiech Eggmana Nega i dowiedział się, że zły doktor oszukał go podszywając się pod prawdziwego Eggmana. Po pokonaniu Egg Phantoma portal do wymiaru Ifrita otworzył się, mimo braku siódmego Szmaragdu Chaosu. Zadowolony Eggman Nega wysłał Metal Sonica 3.0 w celu przebudzenia Ifrita. Wówczas zjawił się prawdziwy Doktor Eggman i powiadomił Shadowa, że wewnątrz wymiaru znajduje się przycisk, który pozwoli zamknąć portal od wewnątrz. Shadow i Metal Sonic ruszyli do Chaotic Inferno Zone, aby zamknąć portal i powstrzymać Metal Sonica 3.0 przed zbudzeniem Ifrita. Mimo że udało im się pokonać robota Eggmana Nega, to Ifrit został przebudzony. Shadow i Metal Sonic ostatecznie zniszczyli Ifrita i zamknęli portal, ale zostali uwięzieni w Chaotic Inferno Zone. Metal Sonic zaczął się niszczyć i wyciągnął z siebie siódmy Szmaragd Chaosu. Był on w nim przez cały czas, co wyjaśnia dlaczego portal się otworzył. Shadow wykonał na szmaragdzie Kontrolę Chaosu, dzięki czemu obaj mogli wrócić do domu. Silver & Espio Espio został wysłany przez Vectora na kolejną misję. Tym razem jego zadanie polegało na zbadaniu masowych zaginięć Chao, za które rzekomo odpowiadał jeż Silver. Kiedy Espio dotarł do Blue Coast Zone został wykryty przez Silvera. Kameleon nie chciał się zdemaskować i uciekł przed jeżem. Podczas ucieczki spotkał Metal Sonica i domyślił się że Doktor Eggman może być powiązany z ostatnimi zaginięciami. Tymczasem Silver musiał zgubić Shadowa, który miał do niego kilka pytań. W końcu Silver i Espio znowu się spotkali. Ich rozmowę przerwał jednak Eggman, którego Silver zdemaskował jako Eggmana Nega. Po zniszczeniu Egg Linera, Silver dotarł do lasu. Espio postanowił się ukryć i tym razem nie dać się zauważyć. Z ukrycia obserwował jak Silver znajduje Chao i opiekuje się nim. Espio doszedł do wniosku, że Silver nie jest zły, ale nadal musi być w jakiś sposób powiązany z zaginięciami Chao. Espio dostrzegł również, jak Sonic i Tails odkryli kartkę z księgi Eggmana. Espio postanowił to zbadać, idąc za Tailsem. Silver z kolei szukał Chao, ale na drodze stanął mu Sonic. Obaj zaczęli się ścigać o to, kto pierwszy znajdzie więcej Chao. Tymczasem Espio postanowił wyjść z ukrycia, gdyż Tails zaczął podejrzewać że ktoś go obserwuje. Kameleon dowiedział się, że Sonic i Tails również szukali zaginionych Chao. Espio miał więcej pytań, ale Tails zaczął mu uciekać. Później Espio złapał Silvera, który wyjawił mu że szuka Chao aby ocalić świat. Nagle zjawili się Eggman Nega, Sonic i Tails, którzy przerwali ich rozmowę. Doktor zabrał Sonicowi i Tailsowi kartkę ze swojej księgi, po czym zaatakował bohaterów Egg Crawlerem. Po zniszczeniu robota Silver i Espio dotarli do Neon Palace Zone. Espio postanowił tam pomóc Silverowi, ponieważ z jakiegoś powodu wierzył że Chao są niezbędne do uratowania świata. Celem bohaterów było ukrycie Chao w bezpiecznych miejscach. Silver ruszył za Knucklesem, aby zdobyć przebywającego wokół niego Chao. Obyło się bez większych przeszkód, ponieważ kolczatka był bardziej zainteresowany Detektorem Szmaragdów. Tymczasem Espio obserwował Rouge i ujawnił się znienacka. Dowiedział się, że należący do niej Detektor Szmaragdów zaczął wykrywać Chao. Espio doszedł do wniosku, że detektor musiał odkryć szmaragd na którym siedział Chao. Kameleon ukradł detektor i zaczął uciekać. Tymczasem Knuckles wypytywał Silvera dlaczego szuka Chao. Słysząc odpowiedź Silvera, kolczatka uznał go za wariata. Obaj zaczęli walczyć. Wkrótce Silver i Espio znowu się spotkali. Srebrny jeż postanowił wyjawić Espio, że Eggman Nega planuje wypuścić Ifrita, aby zniszczył ten świat. Espio nie widział jeszcze powiązania z Chao. Nagle zjawił się sam Eggman Nega, który postanowił zniszczyć Silvera i Espio za to że wiedzą za dużo. Jednak bohaterowie pokonali jego Egg Dealera. We Frontier Canyon Zone Silver był bardzo zmęczony, ponieważ jego moce były na wyczerpaniu. Srebrny jeż wyjawił Espio, że Nega porywa Chao, ponieważ planuje nimi nakarmić Ifrita. Potwór stanie się wtedy niezniszczalny. Espio i Silver postanowili działać szybko i zdecydowali że muszą znaleźć pierścienie. Espio i Silver rozdzielili się, aby odciąć drogę Sonicowi i Tailsowi i zabrać im pierścienie. Udało im się odebrać pierścienie, ale napadł ich Eggman. Silver i Espio zniszczyli Egg Bulla i dotarli do Mystic Haunt Zone. Stwierdzili tam, że uratowali już wystarczająco dużo Chao. Wtedy jednak pojawił się Eggman Nega i ogłosił im, że porwał jeszcze więcej Chao i ukrył je w sekretnym pomieszczeniu. Silver załamał się, lecz Espio zmotywował go do znalezienia sekretnego pokoju. Bohaterowie rozdzielili się. Silver spotkał po drodze Metal Sonica, który próbował go zatrzymać. Espio zaczął się natomiast zastanawiać, dlaczego Eggman Nega zdradził im informację o tajemnym pomieszczeniu. Kameleon ruszył dalej, nie myśląc nad tym dłużej. Silver musiał po drodze pokonać jeszcze Shadowa. Kiedy srebrny jeż spotkał Espio, okazało się że obaj nie znaleźli sekretnego pokoju. W oddali ujrzeli Shadowa, Metal Sonica i Eggmana Nega, którego postanowili złapać aby dowiedzieć się gdzie trzymane są Chao. Po pokonaniu Egg Phantoma otworzył się portal do wymiaru Ifrita. Silver załamał się, ponieważ nie udało mu się uratować przyszłości z której pochodził. Zadowolony z siebie Eggman Nega miał już wyciągnąć Chao ze swojej sekretnej komnaty, ale okazała się być ona pusta. Ktoś wcześniej uwolnił Chao. Nega nie zamierzał się jednak poddawać, ponieważ uznał że Ifrit będzie wystarczająco potężny żeby zniszczyć Silvera i Espio. Wysłał więc Metal Sonica 3.0 w celu przebudzenia bestii. Silver i Espio przeszli przez portal do Chaotic Inferno Zone. Silverowi przypomniała się jego zniszczona przyszłość, na widok zrujnowanego wymiaru. Postanowił powstrzymać Eggmana Nega. Tymczasem Espio ruszył za Metal Soniciem 3.0, aby zatrzymać go przed zbudzeniem Ifrita. Mimo że bohaterom udało się powstrzymać robota, to Ifrit został przebudzony. Eggman Nega bowiem wykorzystał Metal Sonica 3.0 jako odwrócenie uwagi. Espio zauważył, że portal zaczął się zamykać. Ifrit i Metal Sonic 3.0 zostali wysłani w celu zgładzenia Silvera i Espio. Bohaterowie zniszczyli jednak potwora. Silver i Espio przeszli przez portal, zostawiając Eggmana Nega uwięzionego pod gruzami. Espio i Silver podziękowali sobie wzajemnie za pomoc w ocaleniu zarówno obecnego świata, jak i przyszłości. Silver wrócił następnie do swoich czasów. Vector skontaktował się z Espio i zapytał go czy znalazł jakiekolwiek dowody na to kto stał za porwaniami Chao. Espio przypomniał sobie że nie wykonał powierzonego zadania. Postanowił rozłączyć się z Vectorem, który wściekł się ponieważ już wydał pieniądze jakie klient zapłacił im z góry. Rozgrywka Tryb jednoosobowy Sonic Rivals 2 jest grą łączącą w sobie wyścigówkę i platformówkę. Na normalnych poziomach, w akcie 1 i 3, gracz ściga się ze swoim rywalem do mety. Akty te rozpoczynają się od odliczania do startu, w trakcie którego gracze mogą przygotować swój Spin Dash. Podczas wyścigu rywale mogą przeszkadzać sobie nawzajem, skacząc, uderzając w siebie, czy też zostawiając różne pułapki. Ważnymi elementami na poziomach są Boost Object i Boost Ring. Są to elementy rozgrywki, dzięki którym gracz może wybić się w górę, albo wykonać szybki wyskok do przodu. W przypadku śmierci, postać odradza się w najbliższym bezpiecznym miejscu i może biec dalej. Liczba dodatkowych żyć jest nieskończona. Wyścig kończy się po tym jak któryś z graczy dobiegnie do mety. Akt 2 jest potyczką odbywająca się na arenie. Posiada ona różne tryby: Knock Out, Capture the Chao, King of the Hill, Laps Race, Ring Battle, Tag. Najczęściej pojawia się Knock Out, który polega na znokautowaniu przeciwnika poprzez pozbawienie go pierścieni. Rywalizacja obejmuje również walki z bossami. Gracz, który pierwszy zniszczy bossa, wygrywa walkę. Poniższa tabelka prezentuje power-upy dostępne w grze. Większość power-upów posiada ofensywne zastosowanie (w przypadku zajmowania drugiego miejsca), a także defensywne (w przypadku zajmowania pierwszego miejsca). Na trasach pojawiają się specjalne power-upy, które spowalniają przeciwnika lub utrudniają mu bieg. Można je aktywować w dowolnym momencie po zebraniu, chyba że gracz zginie. W porównaniu do Sonic Rivals, dodane zostały dwa nowe power-upy. Usunięty power-upy gwiazdy, który pozwała wykonać specjalną umiejętność. Od teraz specjalny atak wykonuje się poprzez napełnienie Signature Meter. W trybie fabularnym gracz może wybrać jeden z czterech duetów i rozegrać jego historię. Każda postać z duetu posiada swoją własną wersję wydarzeń. Wybrana przez gracza postać z duetu będzie grywalna w akcie 1 i 2. W akcie 3 gracz wcieli się w drugą postać z duetu. Przed walką z bossem możliwy jest wybór postaci, która stoczy potyczkę. W trybie Free Play gracz może wybrać dowolną z ośmiu grywalnych postaci i przejść nią 1 lub 3 akt wybranego poziomu. W tym trybie nie pojawia się żaden rywal, więc gracz może zwiedzić poziom, albo spróbować przejść go z jak najlepszym czasem. Możliwe jest także szukanie Chao. Tryb Single Event umożliwia rozegranie dowolnego poziomu, wybierając jakiekolwiek postaci. Walka W drugich aktach każdego poziomu pojawia się arena, na której rozgrywa się walka. W trybie fabularnym najczęściej w drugich aktach pojawia się Knock Out, choć zdarzają się wyjątki. W trybie Single Event gracz może wybrać dowolną konkurencję na drugim akcie. * Knock Out: Gracze zaczynają z trzema pierścieniami. Celem jest pozbawienie rywala jego pierścieni, co pozwoli zadać nokautujące uderzenie. Gracz który jako pierwszy wygra wszystkie rundy zostanie zwycięzcą konkurencji. * Ring Battle: Gracze muszą zebrać jak najwięcej pierścieni w ograniczonym czasie. Gracz z największą ilością pierścieni wygrywa. * Capture the Chao: Odmiana gry zdobądź flagę. Gracze muszą ukraść określoną liczbę Chao z bazy przeciwnika i zanieść ją do swojej bazy. * Laps Race: Wyścigi dookoła trasy, składające się z kilku okrążeń. * King of the Hill: Król wzgórza ''polega na zdobyciu jak największej ilości punktów od Omochao, latającego po arenie. * Tag: Konkurencja, w której każdy z graczy posiada licznik czasu. Rywale przekazują sobie bombę, poprzez uderzanie się nawzajem. U gracza, który nosi bombę, uruchamia się licznik czasu. Gracz, któremu licznik zejdzie do zera, przegrywa. Puchary Puchary pojawiają się w trybie Cup Circuit. Każdy puchar składa się z trzech rund. Nagrodą za zdobycie pucharu są nowe karty do kolekcji. Tryb wieloosobowy W trybie wieloosobowym gracze mogą wybrać dowolną grywalną postać, poziom, oraz akt. Możliwe jest także rozgrywanie walk z bossami. Multiplayer odbywa się poprzez game sharing, albo wireless play. Kolekcja kart Tak jak w poprzedniej grze, ''Sonic Rivals 2, posiada kolekcję liczącą 150 kart. Przedstawiają one postacie z poprzednich lat. Karty można odblokować w trakcie rozgrywki na różne sposoby. Każda karta posiada swoje wymagania do odblokowania, które są wyświetlane po kliknięciu w jej ikonę. Gracz może również zobaczyć wymagania kart, których jeszcze nie odblokował. Kostiumy W grze możliwe jest również odblokowanie różnych kostiumów dla postaci, poprzez spełnienie określonych kryteriów. poprzedniej gry, w Sonic Rivals 2 gracz odblokowuje od razu cały kostium, a nie poszczególne jego części. Każda postać posiada po 4 alternatywne kostiumy, co daje razem 32 kostiumy. Sonic’s_Race_Suit.png|Race Suit: Przebiegnij 15,000 metrów jako Sonic Sonic’s_Ice_Suit.png|Ice Suit: Wygraj Sonic Cup w trybie jednoosoboowym Sonic’s_Black_Tie_Suit.png|Black Suit: Pokonaj Shadowa 20 razy jako Sonic Sonic’s_Cheetah_Suit.png|Cheetah Suit: Wygraj Sonic Cup w trybie wieloosobowym Tails’_Ace_Pilot_Suit.png|Ace Suit: Leć przez 5 minut jako Tails Tails’_Captain_Suit.png|Captain Suit: Wygraj Tails Cup w trybie jednoosobowym Tails’_Tiger_Suit.png|Tiger Suit: Pokonaj Metal Sonica 20 razy jako Tails Tails’_Zebra_Suit.png|Zebra Suit: Wygraj Tails Cup w trybie wieloosobowym Knuckles's_Race_Suit.png|Race Suit: Zaatakuj dowolnego rywala 50 razy jako Knuckles Knuckles's_Armor_Suit.png|Armor Suit: Wygraj Knuckles Cup w trybie jednoosobowym Knuckles's_Eggman_Suit.png|Eggman Suit: Wygraj Knuckles Cup w trybie wieloosobowym Knuckles's_Gladiator_Suit.png|Gladiator Suit: Pokonaj Rouge 20 razy jako Knuckles Shadow's_Race_Suit.png|Race Suit: Użyj Kontroli Chaosu 20 razy Shadow's_Flame_Suit.png|Flame Suit: Wygraj Shadow Cup w trybie wieloosobowym Shadow's_80 s_Suit.png|80's Suit: Wygraj Shadow Cup w trybie jednoosobowym Shadow's_Mercenary_Suit.png|Mercenary Suit: Pokonaj Sonica 20 razy jako Shadow Silver's_Race_Suit.png|Race Suit: Użyj ESP na dowolnym rywalu 20 razy Silver's_Lightning_Suit.png|Lightning Suit: Wygraj Silver Cup w trybie wieloosobowym Silver's_Christmas_Suit.png|Christmas Suit: Wygraj Silver Cup w trybie jednoosobowym Silver's_Cyber_Suit.png|Cyber Suit: Pokonaj Espio 20 razy jako Silver Rouge's_Race_Suit.png|Race Suit: Zbierz 500 pierścieni jako Rouge Rouge's_Stealth_Suit.png|Stealth Suit: Wygraj Rouge Cup w trybie wieloosobowym Rouge's_Armor_Suit.png|Armor Suit: Pokonaj Knucklsa 20 razy jako Rouge Rouge's_Raider_Suit.png|Raider Suit: Wygraj Rouge Cup w trybie jednoosobowym Espio's_Race_Suit.png|Race Suit: Użyj Chroma Camo 20 razy Espio's_Mummy_Suit.png|Mummy Suit: Pokonaj Silvera 20 razy jako Espio Espio's_Knight_Suit.png|Knight Suit: Wygraj Espio Cup w trybie wieloosobowym Espio's_Ninja_Suit.png|Ninja Suit: Wygraj Espio Cup w trybie jednoosobowym Metal_Sonic's_Mach3,0.png|Mach3.0 Suit: Skopiuj specjalne umiejętności od każdej postaci Metal_Sonic’s_Circuits_Suit.png|Circuits Suit: Wygraj Metal Cup w trybie jednoosobowym Metal_Sonic's_Jester_Suit.png|Jester Suit: Pokonaj Tailsa 20 razy jako Metal Sonic Metal_Sonic's_Mach2,0.png|Mach2.0 Suit: Wygraj Metal Cup w trybie wieloosobowym Postacie Grywalne postacie Niegrywalne postacie * Doktor Eggman – szalony naukowiec, którego celem jest zwykle podbój świata. Obecnie jednak, Doktor Eggman musi powstrzymać Eggmana Nega przed zniszczeniem świata. Eggman stracił kontrolę nad swoimi badnikami, ale udało mu się wysłać Metal Sonica do Shadowa, aby nawiązać współpracę. W trakcie gry Eggman komunikuje się z Shadowem za pośrednictwem swojego robota. Eggman Nega przez cały czas się pod niego podszywa. * Doktor Eggman Nega – szalony naukowiec, potomek Eggmana w przyszłości oddalonej od czasów Sonica o 200 lat. Arcy-wróg Silvera. Eggman Nega znalazł stare notatki Profesora Geralda Robotnika dotyczące potężnej bestii z innego wymiaru - Ifrita. Nega planuje uwolnić potwora, wykorzystując Szmaragdy Chaosu do otwarcia portalu do jego wymiaru. Porywa także Chao, aby nakarmić nimi Ifrita i uczynić go niezniszczalnym. Eggman Nega przez cały czas podszywa się pod swojego znienawidzonego przodka: Eggmana. * Metal Sonic 3.0 – kopia Metal Sonica, stworzona przez Eggmana Nega. Zostaje wysłany do Chaotic Inferno Zone, aby przebudzić Ifrita. W rzeczywistości jego zadaniem jest odwrócenie uwagi Shadowa, Metal Sonica, Silvera i Espio od swojego stwórcy, który sam zbudzi potwora. * Ifrit – niesamowicie potężny demon ognia, zamieszkujący wymiar Chaotic Inferno Zone. Ifrit jest na tyle silny, że może niszczyć całe światy. Potrafi także kontrolować umysły innych osób. Eggman Nega planuje przebudzić Ifrita i wykorzystać go do zniszczenia świata. * Vector the Crocodile – krokodyl, szef agencji detektywistycznej Chaotix. Po otrzymaniu zlecenia od klienta i zapłaty z góry, Vector wysyła Espio w celu zbadania incydentu masowych zaginięć Chao. * Mimic Ghost – duchy nawiedzające Mystic Haunt Zone. Atakują każdego, kto wejdzie na ich teren. Mimic Ghost posiadają zdolność zmieniania kształtu. Potrafią przybrać wygląd dowolnej postaci. Poziomy W Sonic Rivals 2 pojawia się sześć poziomów. Każdy posiada trzy akty, oraz wydzielony akt z bossem. Akt 1 i 3 to wyścigi, natomiast akt 2 to walka z rywalem. * 'Blue Coast Zone '– poziom o tematykach: wybrzeża i starożytnych ruin. Pierwszy poziom w grze. * 'Sunset Forest Zone '– poziom o tematyce lasu. Drugi poziom w grze. * 'Neon Palace Zone '– poziom o tematyce parku rozrywki. Trzeci poziom w grze. * 'Frontier Canyon Zone '– poziom o tematyce kanionu. Czwarty poziom w grze. * 'Mystic Haunt Zone '– poziom o tematyce nawiedzonej. Piąty poziom w grze. * 'Chaotic Inferno Zone '– poziom o tematykach: miejskiej i ognia. Szósty i finałowy poziom w grze. Przeciwnicy Niektórzy przeciwnicy w grze nie posiadają oficjalnych nazw, lub nie są one znane. Imiona oznaczone *'' są domysłami. * Egg Pawn * Egg Flapper * Bombat * Guardon Crab * Gąsienica* * Ślimak* * Hyudoro * Pająk* Bossowie W ''Sonic Rivals 2 jest sześciu bossów. Walki z nimi mają miejsce po przejściu dwóch aktów danego poziomu. W każdej walce gracz musi jako pierwszy zadać bossowi wymaganą ilość uderzeń, zanim zrobi to jego rywal. * 'Egg Liner '– boss poziomu Blue Coast Zone. * 'Egg Crawler '– boss poziomu Sunset Forest Zone. * 'Egg Dealer '– boss poziomu Neon Palace Zone. * 'Egg Bull '– boss poziomu Frontier Canyon Zone. * 'Egg Phantom '– boss poziomu Mystic Haunt Zone. * 'Ifrit '– boss poziomu Chaotic Inferno Zone. Ścieżka dźwiękowa Ścieżkę dźwiękową do gry skomponował Chris Rezanson. Tematem przewodnim gry jest utwór Race to Win, wykonany przez Teda Poley'a i Tony'ego Harnella. Krytyka Gra otrzymała mieszane recenzje. Jej średnia ocen na GameRankings wynosi 63.05%. * IGN - 6.5/10 * GameSpot - 5/10 * GameSpy - 3.5/5 * GameZone - 6/10 * GameDaily - 6/10 * Eurogamer - 7/10 * 1UP.com - C Ciekawostki *Jest to pierwsza gra w której Metal Sonic pojawia się jako protagonista, a nie antagonista. *W przeciwieństwie do poprzedniej gry, w Sonic Rivals 2 Metal Sonic może wykonywać Spin Dash i Spin Jump, zamiast zwykłego ładowania silnika odrzutowego albo skakania. *Karta Shahry jest błędnie podpisana jako Shanhra. *Jest to druga gra z [[Seria Sonic the Hedgehog|serii Sonic the Hedgehog]], która nie została wydana w Japonii. Pierwszą była Sonic Rivals. *Rouge to jedyna kobieta w grze. *Espio to jedyna grywalna postać w Sonic Rivals 2, która nie pojawiła się poprzedniej części. *Amy to jedyna postać z poprzedniej części, która nie pojawia się w sequelu. *Metal Sonic 3.0 to tak naprawdę skórzany kostium Metal Sonica z Sonic Rivals, z dodanym żółtym akcentem na głowie. *''Stealth Suit Rouge jest podobny do jej kostiumu z ''Sonic X, który nosiła głównie w odcinkach 12 i 13. Kategoria:Gry 3D Kategoria:PSP Kategoria:Gry wydane w 2007 roku